Well-Oiled Machine
Log Title: Well-Oiled Machine Characters: Fireflight, Sparkplug, Spike Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: February 25, 2013 Players: Bzero (Sparkplug), Horsetuna (Fireflight), Spikewitwicky (Spike) Summary: Sparkplug and Spike work together in the repair bay. Category:2013 Category:Logs As logged by Sparkplug - Monday, February 25, 2013, 8:19 PM Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Spike walks in after an extensively long trip. Still having his overnight bags in tow, he quickly walks into the repair bay to track down his father since Buster is long gone on some 'mission.' Sparkplug is in the repair bay, of course, still trying to get Striker back online, with the help of Helperbot... who is still wearing a Santa hat. Spike smirks slightly and walks over to his dad. "Heyah dad." Sparkplug looks over with a small, tired smile. "Son! Back from Cybertron already? How's the patient?" Spike drops his bags with a loud 'thud'. "How have you been getting along?" He looks at the Helperbot and nods. "Good! Good - new body." He grins, though he's pushing his late 30s again (thank you age-swap TP a few years ago), his enthusiasm is still kid-like. "Working with Alpha Trion...just - wow. I'm still in awe - but I THINK I did our species proud. I did most of the exterior work." Sparkplug rasps, "That's great, son! I'm proud of ya!" Spike says, "He should be making an appearance soon - Dust Devil. Alpha Trion - I'm not too sure." He looks at Striker. "How were things back here?" Spike looks at Sparkplug, knowing there are some projects that are his and his alone. "Need an assistant with this one?" Sparkplug puts down his wrench, and shrugs. "Pretty quiet. Wheeljack's been tryin' ta replicate Trion's rift-closin'-whatoosit." Sparkplug looks down at poor Striker. "This one's not goin' anywhere any time soon, but you're more than welcome to lend a hand." Spike grins and begins to work on come connectivity circuits. Dad and son have been doing this for so long, it's like they can do this in their sleep. Spike works in an area that allows Sparkplug to have plenty of elbow room. "Any news on Buster's family 'quest'?" Sparkplug frowns, mood darkening slightly. "What 'quest'?" Spike says, "Some...THING - I don't know - you know Buster. He has a few weeks off and wanted to check on some of our family history." Spike shrugs. "Who knows - it could be interesting." Sparkplug rasps, "Waste of time if you ask me." Sparkplug straightens up, gesturing around the large alien room. "Why focus so much on the past -- this is the future!" Spike removes a few warped, stress-broken hoses. "Dad...you're preaching to the choir. But you know him - he sees an academic pursuit, he wants to chase it to the end." Sparkplug grumbles. "Yeah... strange kid. Has a lot of his mom in 'im." Spike grins slightly "Well...that's not necessarily a 'bad' thing." Sparkplug rasps, "True... that's why I gotta love him, even if I don't understand 'im." Sparkplug allows a grin. Spike points generically in Sparkplug's direction. His facial expression almost shows what he needs with his dad finishing his sentence, "Can you hand me the..." "...spanner?" Sparkplug finishes the question. "Here ya go." Spike says, "Yup - thanks - " He then takes a few metallic clamps and opens a fuel line." Sparkplug sighs, leaning back a moment and looking at the poor, mostly-dead mech. Young by Autobot standards, he's been grievously injured for over a decade. Spike looks at Sparkplug and gives a sad nod. Again, it's almost like he can read his dad's thoughts. "I know - he's been through a lot." Sparkplug sighs. "We'll make him right again," he says with tired confidence. Spike puts in an energon pump and stretches. "OK, I need to check on Megan - after I get all that stuff situated - want to grab a beer in the off-duty lounge in about an hour?" "Sounds great!" Sparkplug replies. "I think I need a break as well. I'll walk ya back." Sparkplug stretches, wiping oil off his hands and walking Spike back to the human area. Human Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City Sparkplug is back in the human lounge, resting after a long day in sickbay, working on poor, mostly-dead Striker. Fireflight comes wandering in, humming a little to himself, his optics were bright as he looks about "Sparkplug, are you in here? " he asked, half excited to meet one of his first human friends again. Sparkplug looks up, pleasantly surprised to see one of the Autobots come back here for a change. Seems it's usually the Aerialbots who do, and sure enough, it's Fireflight. "Hey, Fireflight!" he calls up to the giant robot. A grin came over the red and white transformers' face as he finds Sparkplug, and drops to a knee to converse more easily with him "I heard you were back here! Sorry I couldnt come and visit you sooner! What's up?" Sparkplug grins up at the Aerialbot. "It's good to be back. I'm gettin' back into the swing of things... it's nice to be useful again." Sparkplug is oooold now, but looks happy to be alive and in Autobot City. "Useful again? You were ever NOT useful? Even when you were a bit tired, I remember listening to your stories and stuff." he remarks with a smile, not quite getting the 'old age' thing yet as he spoke "Glad that you're helping out again though! Where's Spike?" Sparkplug rasps, "Spike is putting Megan down to sleep. He's supposed to join me for a beer afterward." Fireflight ohhs and nods "I see. I can't drink beer, but can I join you anyways? " he asked hopefully "I havent seen him in a while either. Megans' his new daughter right?" Sparkplug rasps, "I'd be happy for you to join, depending on the bar-owner's Autobot policy. And, yeah... Megan's my new grandbaby." Sparkplug's old eyes twinkle at the mention of Megan. "Grandbaby... so Spikes' daughter." replies the Aerialbot after careful thought to have it all right. He grins at Sparkplugs' reaction "That's two now right? Daniel and Megan." Sparkplug rasps, "Yep. The next generation of Witwickys. My brother Ron had a kid, too, named Sam. He's in college." Fireflight ohhs "Yes, I remember Sam, sorry." he apologises "Its sometimes hard to keep track of my OWN family much less other peoples!" Sparkplug rasps, "Why are you apologizing?" Sparkplug grins. Fireflight shrugs "Because I forgot your..." a pause, and his optics dim as he considers the term "Your... Nephews' name? Yes, that's the right word." "Well, you didn't let on, so you could have played it off," Sparkplug laughs. "Besides, I didn't realize you'd even met him. Was it when he was on the Ark?" Sparkplug and his family all stayed on the Ark during the worldwide flood. "I dont remember. The name is familiar to me though now that I've thought about it a little bit." he admits "That sounds right though." Sparkplug nods. "Well, you just have the four brothers. Our families are a little more complicated." "Not including the rest of the Autobots, but you do have a point. Your immediate family can grow and... stuff." notes the Aerialbot "So yes, it can be more complicated at least on that level. How do you handle it?" Sparkplug shrugs. "It's normal to us, so we're more used to it. Although we have ways to trace our larger extended family. Sparkplug frowns, thinking of his son's Buster's explorations in that area. Fireflight nods "I see advertisements about that." he notes "on your internet. Its something like the second most popular hobby in the country or something? " he thinks, nodding "Is it?" Sparkplug asks curiously. "I guess my son Buster isn't so unusual after all. I don't really see the point, though." Fireflight shrugs "I guess some people like to know where they're from. Who they're related to and stuff. If I didnt know the story, I'd be interested about how and why I was built too." he notes. Sparkplug chuckles. "Your birth was a little more excitin' than most." Fireflight hmms a little, remembering it. His smile fades "I suppose in a way it was. The circumstances leading to it and right after at least." he admits finally Sparkplug nods. "I'm glad Alpha Trion found a way to return -- not that his sacrifice wasn't worth it," he quickly adds. "It was a BIG shock. You know, I never actually talked to him about what happened." admits Fireflight "I dont know if anyone of us ever mentioned it again. "About the sacrifice?" Sparkplug asks. Fireflight nods "Yeah. I mean, I dont thik we ever... thanked him o r anything." Sparkplug rasps, "I doubt he expacts you to make a big deal about it. I'm sure you'd do the same for him." Fireflight nods "if I thought it was worth it of course!" he states immediately "I'd still be sad if one of my brothers did. I still think maybe a not-big-deal thank you would be appreciated you know?" Sparkplug shrugs. "Everyone likes a show of appreciation from their kids." Fireflight blinks "I never thought of us as his 'children' before." a pause to think "Does that make us Optimus Primes' siblings?" Sparkplug rasps, "Well, in a lot of ways, almost all the Autobots are Trion's children. Prime has a lot of brothers and sisters." Fireflight frowns "All of them? I didnt know he built everyone. " admits the airbot. Then he chuckles "This is embarassing. You know more about us than we do!" Sparkplug rasps, "Well, no -- he didn't build all of you. I just mean he built some of you, rebuilt some of you, and served as a fatherly mentor to others." Fireflight rubs his chin, then nods "You're right, he has. I guess more of a... Surrogate, or maybe a Grandfather." he smiles. Sparkplug grins. "He does make a good grandpa." Fireflight nods "I know of a few guys who does. Honestly I see Prime more of a father than Alpha Trion." Sparkplug rasps, "That makes sense. Trion obviously wasn't around for your development." "Not for years no. And he more fits the eccentric grandfather bill more." Sparkplug chuckles. "We grandfathers can be a little eccentric, indeed." "Nothing wrong with that of course." notes Fireflight quickly. Sparkplug seems amused by Fireflight's reactions. "How about you? Aerialbots get any action lately?" Sparkplug rasps, "I've been happy not to see many of you in the repairbay lately." Fireflight shakes his head "Nah, not really. I think Slingshot was aggravating Sunstreaker the other day but that's about it. He does want to see action. What I dont get is every time someone personally doesnt see action they think the cons are being 'quiet' and are up to something. To be honest they're always up to something, even when we are kept busy." Sparkplug chuckles, and nods. "You're certainly right about that." Fireflight nods "Yeah. So I dont get why folk always say it. It sounds like a bad movie cliche." Sparkplug rasps, "You're right. Tho when I was in the military, I remember feeling the same way. Sometimes it's more nerve-wracking not to know what the enemy is up to. At least when they're in front of you, you know what to deal with." Fireflight nods "A very good point. I didnt know you were in the armed forces." Sparkplug rasps, "Yeah... a long time ago." Sparkplug doesn't immediately elaborate. Fireflight is quiet a moment, then gets the hint and continues "That's interesting in a way! And then you vix cars." Sparkplug grins. "Yeah... I learned that in the military. I'd dabbled as a teen..." "Well they need people to fix their vehicles too!" agrees fireflight. "Did you learn from your father?" Sparkplug rasps, "Ah... no. My father was... a preacher." Fireflight blinks, and fall ssilent as he considers that word. Sparkplug rasps, "He wasn't really big on car repair." Fireflight nods "Got someone else to do it." he finally speaks up. Sparkplug seems somewhat hesitant about the subject. "Yeah, I guess." Fireflight isnt all that oblivious, and continues to move on "So uh... how long does it take to put a baby to sleep?" Sparkplug glances back at the living quarters. "Sometimes it can take a while..." Fireflight nods and looks that way too "I can understand I think whey they soundproofed the walls though. We can be a noisy bunch." Sparkplug rasps, "Yeah... babies can be hard to get to sleep and they wake up easily." "I hear some though can sleep through anything once you DO get themto sleep. Is that true? " asked Fireflight. Sparkplug chuckles. "Sadly, neither of my kids!" Fireflight grins a little "Sometimes Air Raid snores when he's recharging. I still havent figured out WHY but he does. He denies it though." Sparkplug chuckles. "Might be an engine exhaust problem. I could take a look." "If I can convince him to check it." remarks Fireflight dryly. Sparkplug rasps, "True. I might have to get Hoist involved." Fireflight nods "or Silverbolt. It'll be fun to try and get him though." admits the mech thoughtfully. Sparkplug chuckles at the thought.. Fireflight grins "I assume you'll want to watch it?" Fireflight says, "err, the convincing that is" Sparkplug rasps, "You'd probably have more pull than I would." Fireflight nods "Maybe. Though if they'd listen to me he wouldve gone in already." the mech frowns Sparkplug chuckles, not quite sure how to answer that. He mutters to himself, 'Yeah, you're known as a flake.' Fireflight blinks, optics brightening a little bit as he frowns "Flake! Well... maybe at times." he admits, indeed getting a bit roused "I guess its better than 'ill tempered." Sparkplug blinks. Sparkplug . o 0 ( Did I say that outloud? ) Fireflight seems a it unhappy, but his ruffled response was quickly calming as he shrugs "Well, those who know me best know it isnt true. So it doesnt matter what the others think." Sparkplug rasps, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. You may have heard, but these days my brain is like Swiss cheese. I'm mostly workin' on Bots who are basically already dead." Fireflight shrugs "Slingshots' called me worse, dont worry about it." he states with an easy smile "And... sorry to hear that as well. But at least ou're still getting to help right?" Sparkplug rasps, "Yeah... I apparently helped some with Jetfire's cure." Fireflight nods "Definitely! I think I remember that report. Nice work." a grin from the mech. The n he pauses, his radio beeping "oo, hang on, message!" Sparkplug grins. "Sure." Fireflight taps his comm, listening to the internal message. Then he sighs "I gotta get going it seems. Patrol time. Say hi to Spike for me?" Sparkplug rasps, "Will do! Fly safe!" Fireflight stands carefully, waving to Sparkplug as he jogs for the door, side-stepping through it to avoid smacking a wing against the frame.